Running Bare
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: Fred and George plan a prank to take place on the Hogwarts Express but can't decided which one should go. In response to Blackwolf-20's It Happened on the Hogwarts Express Challenge.


In response to Blackwolf-20's challenge.

I chose number 17- Someone is dared to streak the hall of the Hogwarts Express. It'll be interesting with Fred and George doing said streaking.

The train station was very busy. Parents saying goodbye to their children. Children hugging their parents for the final time before they leave. First years looked scared going to Hogwarts for their first time. Second years weren't as scared but they were still nervous. Third years hoped for a decent defense against the dark arts teacher because they actually wanted to learn defense. Fourth years wanted to take part in quidditch because last year it wasn't available to them. Fifth years were just hoping for a normal year because they have yet to have one with Harry Potter at the school. Sixth years were wanting to get the year over with so they could be one year closer to graduating from Hogwarts. Seventh years were just looking foreword to graduating  
Unbeknownst to the students on and boarding the train, two young wizards in their seventh year were devising a sinister plan to have an amazingly funny prank to start of a new school year.  
At exactly 10:15 in the morning The Hogwarts express left the station and went into the beautiful country of England.  
"I shall do it." Fred Weasley, redhead prankster said.  
"But I want to Freddie." George Weasley told his identical twin brother.  
"It was my idea." Fred said.  
"I came up with the plan to do it." George said.  
"So, I'm the much better looking twin in more ways then one." Fred said.  
"Says who?" George demanded.  
"Says me." Fred said.  
"I'm way better looking then you, so I should be the one to do this prank and not you." George said in a matter of factly voice.  
"What on earth are you two arguing about?' Ginny asked as she walked up to her brothers in the trains corridors.  
"We have a…" Fred began.  
"Ultimate Prank to…" George continued.  
"Do on this train…"  
"But he won't let me do it myself." Fred and George pointed to the other.  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the boys. Her twin brothers were always the strangest people she met.  
"Here's a solution for the both of you. How about you to share the glory?" Ginny asked in an annoyed voice as she put her hands on her hips just as her mother does when she is annoyed.  
Fred and George turned their heads slowly to look at one another. They had a smile on the freckled faces.  
Ginny suddenly felt extremely freaked out. She backed away slowly.  
"Okay I'm kind of freaked out now. I'm going to sit with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. They aren't as scary." Ginny turned around and quickly walked towards said friends train compartment.

Ginny opened the compartment door.  
"That was scary." Ginny said as she tried to catch her breath.  
"What was scary?" Hermione asked.  
"Just Fred and George planning some big prank." Ginny said.  
"Okay, yeah but that's normal for them." Ron said as he moved a chess piece on his wizards chess board.  
"Damn." Neville said as his knight was destroyed by Ron's bishop.  
"Them planning a prank, normal yes but not that weird look they shared with each other and on top of it I may have given them an idea for their prank." Ginny said. She finally caught her breath and she sat down in between Harry and Luna.  
Everyone one turned their heads slowly to face a freaked out Ginny.  
"What! Why would you do that?" Ron asked.  
"I didn't mean to, besides I have no idea what in Merlin's name their prank was." Ginny said trying to ward off all the stares coming her way.  
"Ron and I are prefects now. We could stop them." Hermione said.  
"But I'm playing chess and besides I don't want to." Ron said.  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Mature Ronald." Hermione said in a n annoyed voice.  
"With luck we won't have to experience their prank. So just leave it be." Harry said.  
"Alright but you better hope we don't Harry Potter." Hermione pointed at Harry with a stern worthy of McGonagall.  
Harry nodded and took out a book to be read for the next three hours left to get to Hogwarts.

Draco sneered as a muggleborn student passed their compartment to go to the bathroom.  
"School keeps on getting worse each year." Draco said in his usual I'm better then you voice.  
"I agree completely Draco." Pansy cuddled up to the prince of Slytherin.  
Crabbe and Goyle were to busy stuffing their faces with an assortment of food to answer though they did try to nod their oversized heads.  
Draco shrugged off pug face Pansy. He really didn't like her and she seemed to think that he was interested.  
He looked out the compartment window into the train corridor. The two Weasley twins were discussing something.  
"What are those two blood traitors up to now?" Draco asked more to himself.  
"Maybe another prank." Goyle said as he sprayed Pansy with food out of his mouth.  
"Whatever it is it can't be good." Draco muttered. He wouldn't admit it but as long as the prank wasn't against him he really could care less if they did a prank or not.

Fred and George were still standing at the end of the corridor discussing the biggest prank that would ever grace the corridors of the Hogwarts express.  
"You ready George, my dear brother for the greatest prank we have yet to do?" Fred asked.  
George smiled almost manically.  
"Of course dearest Fred." George said.  
They took out their wands. They waved their own wands over their bodies and disappeared their clothes completely.  
"Ready Fred?"  
"Ready George."  
The twins looked at each other and nodded.  
"Something in the corridors! Something in the corridors!" The two yelled together. Some students exited their compartments looking for whatever the twins had announced. Others just looked out their compartment windows.  
Sufficed to say, they were all shocked by what they saw. The twins began to run through the corridors of the train. They went from one end of the train to other completely naked.  
Once they reached the end of the train some were still looking, most of them females third year and up.  
"Greatest prank in history if I say so myself." Fred said.  
"I agree completely Fred." George said.  
They transfigured their clothes back on and walked back to their compartment where Lee had been patiently waiting for them.  
They only hoped that they made a new record on detention. It was currently their aspiration in life.

So what do you think? Rate and Review as you see fit.


End file.
